


Burning Up

by reinadefuego



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fight Sex Foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Lagertha finally understands what it was that drew Ragnar to Aslaug.Written for challenge #507 - "eyes" at femslash100.





	

Lagertha never truly understood what Ragnar saw in the queen until they fought. Until she had a knife to Aslaug's throat, holding her head up by her hair and a knee shoved in the woman's back. How Ragnar could've possibly been seduced by the tall, strong, lithe woman had always been beyond her comprehension until that night. That fire in her eyes had burned its way to straight to Lagertha's soul.

Aslaug had flipped them over and managed to pin her to the floor of the meeting hall, throwing the knife aside and forcing Lagertha's thighs apart with her knee. "This is what you want, isn't it?" the queen whispered as she leaned close, lips grazing Lagertha's ear and hot breath warming her cheek. Her fingers trailed up Lagertha's thigh and swept through swollen lips, drawing a moan from the blonde. "To take my place?"

"No," Lagertha strained, thrusting an elbow back and upwards. Aslaug caught her elbow and shoved her arm down with one hand, pinning her to the ground. Part of her wanted to fight back, kick and throw Aslaug off her. The rest of her was burning up with that hand between her thighs. Every time Aslaug's fingers teased and stroked her, she grew more ready.

Aslaug smirked. "Or do you—?"

 _Just fuck me._ "You know what I want."


End file.
